1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motors, and more particularly, to a motor that allows for rotary engagement and disengagement between a coupling hook of a rotor case and a projection of a sleeve housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spindle motor, which is provided inside an optical disc drive, rotates a disc so that an optical pickup device can read data recorded thereon.
In particular, in terms of an ultra-thin slim spindle motor, being currently used in a laptop computer, an optical disc drive needs to be lightweight, thin, and small. Also, there is a need to prevent damage to a rotor case during the high-speed rotation of the rotor case.
In the related art, in order to prevent damage to a rotor case rotating at a high rate inside a spindle motor, a ring-shaped stopper is fitted into a lower part of a shaft being exposed under a bearing in an axial direction.
However, this configuration makes it difficult to reduce the length of a rotary shaft, thereby hindering a reduction in weight, thickness, and size.
As for an ultra-thin, slim spindle motor, a hook-shaped stopper is bonded to a rotor case and engaged with a projection of a sleeve housing.
In this case, however, while the hook-shaped stopper of the rotor case is caught by the projection of the sleeve housing, assembly deformation may occur in the stopper.
In addition, once the hook-shaped stopper is engaged with the projection of the sleeve housing, the rotor case cannot be disassembled therefrom. This means that when failure occurs in circuit components for motor driving inside the rotor case, the entire motor needs to be exchanged.